


Moving on to the Wine

by L6vy



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, in the chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L6vy/pseuds/L6vy
Summary: Martín had just finished his last calculations, the blackboard in the chapel filled with equations, when Helsinki comes in. He suggests drinking wine together, and unlike Andrés, Helsinki says yes. It leads to more than Martín expected.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Moving on to the Wine

Martín looked at the calculations on the board, a satisfied grin spreading on his face as he realized he had finally found the solution. After dinner, he had decided to go back to the chapel, a question burning in his head and demanding an immediate answer. It turned out to be a bit more work than he had anticipated.

He went to the table in front of the board to note down the equations, careful to write them correctly. When he was finished, he brought the notebook to his own table in the back, placing it there as a reminder. He would talk about it with Sergio tomorrow.

After filling his wine glass with some of the wine he had sneaked out of the kitchen, he perched himself on top of the table and took a sip of his drink. For a moment, he closed his eyes, savoring the taste as he let the fatigue of the day wash over him.

Exhaustion settled in him, now that he had answered the question that had kept his mind busy. Preparing a heist required a lot of work, and Martín wanted to make sure that it would all go smoothly. It was a heist he had been working on for years after all. It was supposed to be his masterpiece, their _obra maestra._

He could feel his eyes, watching him, and when he opened his own, he was looking right at Andrés, his painted eyes staring back at him from the portrait in the corner of the room. He was a constant presence to Martín, following his every step like a shadow, but seeing him there, immortalized by practiced brushstrokes on canvas, somehow intensified the feeling.

“Our heist will be beautiful, Andrés. I’ll make sure of it,” he whispered.

He wanted this to go perfectly, to bring their plan alive in its full glory, show the world the perfection that it was. It was what Andrés would have wanted, he thought. What he deserved.

“Palermo, here you are.”

Martín startled out of his thoughts and turned around to see Helsinki standing at the other end of the chapel, a tall figure that was barely lit by the dim light of the room. The corners of his mouth turned up at the sight and he jumped off the table to walk up to him.

“Helsinki, come in. I just finished.”

Helsinki raised his eyebrows, walking with him towards the tables. He took a look at the equations that were still on the board.

“You were working on the plan?”

“Just solving a question that was still on my mind,” he answered, not able to contain the smile that started spreading on his lips as the excitement of finally finding the solution bubbled up in him again. He wished Helsinki could understand the beauty of solving equations, the fulfillment when a puzzle piece finally clicked into place.

“So now, I’m moving on to the wine,” he continued. The wording made him think about a certain night a long time ago. There were eyes burning into his back, and he didn’t need to turn around to know who they belonged to.

“You are welcome to join me.”

His voice quivered a little at the words, and it came out less confident than he wanted.

He pointed at the glass on one of the tables in the front that he had been drinking milk from earlier. There wasn’t a second wine glass he could offer, as he had only brought one. He rarely asked anyone to drink with him.

Helsinki regarded him quietly, his eyes flicking over his face as if searching for something. Then, he shrugged.

“Sure.”

Martín gulped. As simple as Helsinki’s answer was, it somehow held an importance to him that he hadn’t expected. Maybe it was the fact that they were in the chapel, he wondered.

For a moment, all he could see was Andrés standing in front of him, the look on his face when Martín had suggested to drink wine together. He could hear his voice when he had told him that no, he would go out with Tatiana instead, could still feel the rejection burning inside him.

It had been here, in this room, not far from where Helsinki was standing now. Martín watched him as he filled his glass with wine. What would have happened if Andrés had decided to stay, to drink with him?

With slightly shaky legs, he walked up to Helsinki, remembering how Andrés had walked him to this exact spot, following the footsteps that were carved into his mind like the steps of a dance.

Unlike that time, there were now tables and chairs standing in the chapel and giving the room a different atmosphere. The stacks of paper were carefully sorted behind the desk at the front, and the record player was gone, an echo of its music still playing in Martín’s head.

Andrés’ portrait had stayed, looming in a corner, watching them, observing their every movement. His ghost was with them at all times, although Martín didn’t need a painting for that. Andrés would never leave him, not completely.

Martín leaned against the table that was closest to Helsinki, looking up at the other man, who had just placed the bottle of wine down.

“Cheers,” he said, raising his glass before taking a sip.

Helsinki gave him a small smile, raising his glass as well. His eyes always lit up when he was smiling, a sparkle in them that somehow made the world a bit brighter. Martín had no idea how he did it.

For a while, they just stood there, silently drinking their wine. A peacefulness settled over them, and he started to relax as he leaned against the table. Helsinki was a pleasant company, he was radiating warmth, safety. There weren’t many people in the group Martín was comfortable around, and out of all of them, he would always pick him. And not just because of the sex.

Andrés’ face appeared in Martín’s mind again. He saw the smile he had given him when he called him beautiful, remembered how Andrés had told him what he had wanted to hear for so many years. He could still see the way his mouth had twitched into a smile before he had kissed him, the way his eyes had fluttered shut. How he had pushed him against the wall, kissing him back, taking him.

His voice when he told him that what Martín wanted wasn’t possible. How he had put on his hat and turned his back on him, walking away, leaving him forever. A coldness spread through Martín, replacing the warmth that had filled him moments ago.

He put the wine glass away, placing it on the table, and stepped in front of Helsinki.

Helsinki looked at him, surprise and anticipation on his face as he placed his glass on one of the tables as well.

Martín let his eyes wander over him. Wearing one of his brightly colored shirts with those ridiculous patterns, he didn’t resemble the elegant, powerful image of Andrés in the slightest. Helsinki didn’t have that cold, calculated aura that had surrounded Andrés. He was warm, approachable, and yet powerful in a completely different way.

Martín slowly stepped closer, until there was barely any space between them. Helsinki didn’t move, he didn’t step away and he didn’t come closer either, simply waiting. Just like Andrés had been waiting.

“Helsinki,” he started, searching his face, “Where is your desire?”

He brought up his hands to slowly trace his fingers over his cheeks, brushing through the curls of his beard as they wandered down.

“Where is it, hm?”

His eyes fixed on Helsinki’s lips. He wondered how they would feel like on his mouth, how it would be like to be kissed by them. Helsinki had attempted kissing him before, but he had never let him, had always stopped his advances before their lips could touch.

He could feel Helsinki’s breath against his mouth, hot and shallow. Their eyes met.

“Kiss me,” he breathed, his lips ghosting over Helsinki’s.

Helsinki hesitated for a second, but then his mouth was brushing against his. It was soft, careful, barely touching him. A hand settled on his neck, keeping him in place.

Martín didn’t know what he had expected. A part of him had thought Helsinki wouldn’t kiss him at all, would simply walk away, leave him.

After that night, he had never wanted to kiss anybody again. As if Andrés had cast a spell on him, making his lips untouchable for the rest of his life.

It took him by surprise to now feel Helsinki’s mouth on his. Martín closed his eyes and slowly started kissing him back, the motion unpracticed and foreign to him. He was careful, just as careful as Helsinki, their lips meeting in shallow pecks, Helsinki’s beard brushing against his skin like a caress.

It was good, he thought, as he placed one hand on Helsinki’s arm, the other holding on to his shoulder. A pleasant feeling ran through his body, and he leaned in to get more of it, chase it on Helsinki’s lips.

There was no spell, nothing to keep him from doing this. Martín felt light with the realization, another puzzle that was solved. He was free, there were no constraints, nothing had ever been holding him back. It was as if he had just learned that the equations he wasn’t able to solve had been wrong, hadn’t been the problem all along.

Martín opened his eyes, making sure this was really happening to him. Helsinki’s face was close, so close, he was really there, his eyes shut as he kissed him.

He traced his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Helsinki immediately opened his mouth for him, the kiss deepening as their tongues touched. Martín let out a small moan, a shiver running down his spine.

Their tongues intertwined, moved against each other, dancing around each other. It was intoxicating, and Martín got lost in the sensation, clinging to it like a thirsty person to the first drops of water.

His chest constricted, overwhelmed by the emotion that was suddenly threatening to overtake him, and he broke the kiss, gasping. Heat was rising up in his body, spreading through him like fire, making his pants grow tight and his face feel hot.

Helsinki took the opportunity to start kissing at his neck, moving his mouth over the sensitive skin. Martín inhaled shakily as he felt teeth scratching at it, followed by a mouth sucking.

“Helsinki,” he breathed, his head falling back to give him more access.

A hand covered his crotch, cupping him through his pants. Martín let out a moan, his hips moving forward, demanding more.

Helsinki kept sucking at his skin as he opened his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear.

“Let me-,” he started, giving his cock a firm stroke.

Martín shivered and nodded, his eyes shifting towards Helsinki’s.

Helsinki locked his eyes with him, and then, he was dropping to his knees. Martín stared at him, his breath stopping as his mind tried to process what was happening.

Helsinki grabbed Martín’s hip with one hand, the other tracing his cock, his gaze focused on the sight in front of him.

“Is this your desire, Palermo?”

Martín whimpered as he gave him another stroke, pleasure shooting through him.

Then, a wet tongue swiped up his shaft, and he felt his legs going weak. He reached out to grab Helsinki’ shoulders, holding on to them, leaning on him for support.

Helsinki swirled his tongue around him, making spikes of fire curse through Martín as he moved. It was too much and not nearly enough.

Martín couldn’t suppress a loud moan when his mouth moved to cover his cock, a wet warmth closing around him. He shut his eyes, the feeling almost too much.

His grip on his shoulders tightened as Helsinki started moving, setting a slow rhythm. Martín was panting, his body vibrating with the desire for more. His hips started moving on their own, pushing his cock even deeper into the welcoming warmth.

His mind was overtaken by an all-consuming feeling of pleasure, numbing any other thoughts. The world narrowed down to the man in front of him, the way he moved, the hands on his hips, the mouth on his cock.

It wouldn’t take much longer, Martín realized, moaning as he felt Helsinki’s mouth tightening around him.

“ _Cojones_ , Helsinki, I’m gonna come,” he warned, his hips starting to move faster.

Helsinki hummed, meeting his thrusts with equally fast movements.

After a few more thrusts, Martín was coming, a low groan escaping him as it suddenly hit him. The world turned white, and all he felt was relief, every other sensation dissipating, seeping out of his body. Everything went calm, and his mind was empty, void of any thoughts.

He vaguely registered Helsinki releasing his mouth from him. Somewhere in the back of his head he noticed that he kept holding him at his hips, his thumbs moving in gentle circles over the shirt that separated them from the skin underneath.

The feeling moved to the front of his mind as he slowly came back to his senses. It was soothing, grounding.

His breathing slowed down a little and he opened his eyes to look down at Helsinki. He was watching him, face flushed and pearls of sweat glistening on his skin. Martín withdrew one hand from his shoulders to touch his cheek, heated skin on heated skin.

“It’s your turn now, _gordo_ ,” he said, letting go to pull up his pants.

While he was closing them, Helsinki stood up. Martín took in the hungry look on his face, the dark eyes that were searching his.

He grabbed Helsinki’s collar, walking him against the wall.

With a smile on his face, he leaned in, tracing his mouth along his ear, exhaling a hot breath against the skin.

He could feel Helsinki shivering under him, and then Martín was kissing him again, hard, immediately demanding entrance.

When Helsinki opened his mouth, the taste of cum hit his tongue and he let out a small moan at the reminder of where this mouth had been not too long ago. Helsinki groaned, his hands moving towards his butt to thrust them together.

Martín could feel his erection against him, and he pressed his thigh into it as he kissed him. His mouth moved to his jaw, mouthing at the skin, brushing over his beard.

He let his hands drop to Helsinki’s pants to open them and with a quick movement, he slipped one hand under his waistband, taking out his cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand, a drop of precum on its tip that he smeared across the head with his thumb.

Helsinki let out a small moan, his head falling back against the wall. Martín went down on his knees, and a smile formed on his lips as he looked at the sight in front of him. His tongue darted out to lick at the tip before giving it a kiss.

His eyes wandered up to Helsinki’s face, and he kept looking at him as his mouth closed around his length. Helsinki’s eyes were dark with desire, and a low growl ran through him when Martín swallowed him down, his tongue moving to cover his cock with saliva.

He dug his hands into Helsinki’s thighs and slowly started moving, never breaking eye contact. And Helsinki looked straight back at him, every emotion visible in his eyes. One of his hands found its way into Martín’s hair, tugging at it lightly. The other was covering his right hand, its warmth spreading right into Martín as if he had closed an electronic circuit, conducting heat back and forth between them.

The taste of precum filled Martín’s mouth as he gave Helsinki’s cock light sucks, making him tremble.

“Palermo,” he breathed out, thrusting forward.

Martín hummed, sucking harder and enjoying the pull on his hair as Helsinki’s grip tightened.

He could tell by the slight tensing of his muscles that he was about to come. When the liquid filled his mouth, he swallowed it down, keeping Helsinki’s cock in his mouth until he was sure he had caught the last drops.

Martín released him and let out a satisfied sigh. Helsinki looked down at him, gently running a hand through his hair.

Martín leaned into the touch, and he let his head drop against Helsinki’s thighs, almost purring at the soft caress.

They stayed like that for a moment, as time seemed to stop around them.

After a while, Martín gave his thighs a light squeeze before releasing them, and Helsinki moved his hands to tuck back his cock as Martín got up.

When they were facing each other again, Helsinki cupped his face with two big hands, looking into his eyes before placing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping his arms around him.

At first, the sudden sensation of a body pressed against his made Martín tense up, but then he could feel himself relax into the embrace. He let himself calm down, surrounded by Helsinki, the smell of his sweat in his nose, and the soft sound of his breathing in his ears.

Eyes were burning into his back, but in that moment, he couldn’t feel them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
